Cardiac mapping has become a standard practice in the cardiac electrophysiology practice. An anatomical map created by a catheter and mapping system provides a means of navigating the intercardiac space with minimal use of fluoroscopy. More importantly the voltage and activation maps generated using these system provide crucial information to diagnose and treat various arrhythmias. However, it may be desirable to provide a device for high resolution mapping of the epicardial surface.